Soapbox Revisited
Fall of Phalenx: Act 1: Normal World: Visrihm Elasion is a young woman who is looked down upon in her city Mortuus Lignum. She is looked down upon as her city doesn’t like that she doesn’t control one or another type of magic. To come to terms and keep the harmony she decides to focus on the main magic taught in her city, Midagai. Monkey Wrench: Whilst mastering the Midagai ways, Visrihm sees the skies falling. The Magia communities around the world were working to take down the Phalex Rings without telling the other communities. Part of the Phalex Ring comes down in the Centrum Mountains center, breaking in the middle. The village leader Jushon Jalshing, requests a party to venture to the crash site and observe what is happening. Visrihm requets to go alone. Understanding the nature of the mission, Jushon agrees and lets her go. Enter the Bizarro World: Set in her ways, Visrihm moves to the crash site, where she sees a population of Tecnics who survived the crash. Understanding that these people are in distress Visrihm decides to help anyway she can. Act 3: Grande Success: Unknowing to the past Visrihm tries to help the confused and scared Tecnics, however, they turn her away as they see her as a savage. Confused, Visrihm shows a bit of compassion by offering food and creates a shelter. The Tecnics begin to trust her but are still a bit weary. Unable to communicate fluidly, Visrihm leads the Tecnics back to her village. Jushon, taken by what Visrihm has brought back to the city has ordered the Tecnics immediate capture. Taken into a temporary custody for questioning Jushton interrogates the Tecnics. Jushon finds out that he has half of the Mobo Council, including one of the High Councilors. Understanding this, Jushon decides to take Visrihm, a small group of bodyguards and the Tecnics to Speculo in Terseema. After six months of traveling, the small group have finally reached Speculo. Greeted by the leaders of each faith, Visrihm is guided to a place of rest. All In: With no understanding of the events to come, Visrihm trusts her leaders to take care of the prisoners. With this relaxation Visrihm believes there is peace in the world once again. Jastrallia Jandriaul advances Visrihm and asks her to join the leaders of faith. She joins and explains what happened and how she came to find the Tecnics. Asked to leave Visrihm understands she has done well and feels a sense of comfort in herself. Venti Failure: On the way out of Speculo, Visrihm sees the Tecnics being treated badly as they are being sent off. Not understanding why things are happening, Visrihm follows the tecnics. Visrihm loses the group she was following as they used magic she has never before seen. Feeling a bit of failure, Visrihm tries to find her way back to Speculo and finds a hidden temple that had been previously lost. She ventures in and finds an ancient Magia library. There she learns of the terrible events that had happened to her people. Upset by this she travels to Parva Magnus, a location known to be holding the survivors of the crashed cities. Under distress and hate, Visrihm wants revenge for what she has learned. Return to Soapbox: After a year of travel Visrihm has reached Parva Magnus where she can meet with the leaders of the faiths. She brings the documents she found from the library and shows her people the truth behind the Tecnics. Outraged, the faith leaders argue about how to handle the information. Act 3: Main Event Showdown: Continuing arguing, the faith leaders decide whether or not they should enslave, the tecnics or kill them all. Having the leaders of faith split between the middle, they decided to let the Tecnics decide their fate. Pledge service to the Magia for crimes committed against their faith, or die a painful death. Ultimately, the majority of Tecnics chose a life of servitude.